What Would Happen if?
by RedSS
Summary: Despiertas en una escuela que no conoces, con un uniforme que no sabes de donde sacaste, con una persona con muchos parecidos fisicos a ti, y aparece una persona con un arma diciendote que estas muerto. Definitivamente, este lugar carece de logica aunque la busques. Re-escritura de la serie. Re-escritura del fic.


**Escribo esto porque me llego la idea y no se quería ir así que aquí esta.**

**"Había un propósito por el cual había estado viviendo. Había una razón para vivir, Jamás me di cuenta. Todo lo que quería era escuchar "gracias". Eso era lo que me hacía seguir viviendo. Me sentía vivo cuando me expresaba su gratitud. Era feliz en ese escaso momento." Yuzuru Otonashi.**

**PD: Las edades no serán exactas, pero eso como esto es una reconstrucción de la historia del anime, no tendrá relevancia al inicio, aunque si la tendrá después, así que pido no se enojen. **

**General PoV**

Abre los ojos el chico que a simple vista se podía apreciar que tenía cerca de 17 años, de cabello anaranjado y ojos violetas. Tuvo que cerrarlos varias veces para acostumbrarse a la extraña iluminación de la luna llena. Mira hacia ambos lados, pero no vio nada. Luego se vio a sí mismo y se sorprendió al ver que estaba en un uniforme azul. Luego analizo el lugar otra vez y encontró que era un escuela, probablemente la mayor que haya visto en toda su vida.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Fue lo único que pudo decir. Pero luego otra pregunta le asalto la mente-¿Quién soy yo?-.

-"Tratare de recordar mi nombre al menos"-Pensó, para empezar a balbucear-O...Oto...nashi...Otonashi, ¿no?-Pregunto a nadie. ¿Y mi nombre?-Yu...zur...Yuzuru, creo-Se dijo a sí mismo, o al vacío de la noche, que parecía ser su único acompañante.

Estaba recordando eso, cuando noto que algo a su lado se movía. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con una chica menor que el, aparentemente de 15 o 16años, igual de pelo anaranjado, que recién despertaba. Vio sus ojos y los encontró violetas, igual que los suyos.

-Etto... ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto somnolienta.

-Soy Otonashi Yuzuru-Respondió el recordando lo que se decía hace poco-¿Y tú eres?-.

-O...tona...shi... Otonashi-Dijo ella-

-¿Y tú nombre?-Pregunto, sin disimular su sorpresa de que ambos tenían el mismo apellido.

-Ha...Hat...sune... Hatsune-Respondió con una sonrisa, que le parecía agradable y a la vez familiar a Otonashi.

-¿Puedo llamarte Hatsune? Es que como nos llamamos igual...-Pregunto Yuzuru.

-Claro, yo te llamare Yuzuru-Finalizo ella, para luego añadir-¿Sabes dónde estamos? ¿O porque llevamos este uniforme?-Pregunto al ver su uniforme aparecido de la nada.

-Si lo supiera, estaría haciendo algo para saber dónde estoy, ¿no?-Dijo simplemente-Pero primero debemos pararnos-Dijo mientras lo hacía-¿Recuerdas algo? Yo nada-.

-Ni yo, solo mi nombre-.

-Oye, es solo una suposición pero... ¿No crees que somos hermanos? Digo, me resultas demasiado familiar, y tenemos el mismo color de pelo, de ojos, y el mismo apellido. Es demasiada coincidencia-Finalizo al enumerar razones.

-Puede ser... Yuzuru onii-chan-Yuzuru sintió que algo despertaba en él, así que hiso la siguiente petición:

-Disculpa, pero… ¿Podrías decirme "gracias"?-Tenia una pequeña corazonada, aunque desconocía porque precisamente le pedía que dijera "gracias".

Hatsune dudo de los motivos, pero lo hiso sin protestar-Arigato, Yuzuru _onii-_chan-.

Yuzuru vio una habitación de hospital, así mismo sentado al lado de la cama, y a Hatsune acostada, con equipos médicos a cada lado de ella. Entonces escucho de nuevo-Arigato, _onii-_chan-.

De inmediato volvió al presente y comprendió que Hatsune de verdad era su hermana. Compartió su visión y sentimiento, y Hatsune visualizo lo mismo, pero siendo ella la que estaba acostada, y no sentada al lado de la cama. Decidieron dejar de hablar de ello y encontrar algún lugar, pero el campus estaba desierto.

-Ahora hay que encontrar un hospital, o policlínico, o algo. No creo que sea buena idea andar por allí sin recuerdos-Recomendó Yuzuru.

-Eso no será posible-Dijo una voz-Ya que aquí no hay hospitales-Los hermanos se voltearon y encontraron a una chica de cabello corto morado, que usaba un uniforme diferente al de ellos. Aparte de llevar un rifle de francotirador claro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Yuzuru, algo atemorizado por el arma.

-Soy Yuri, y este lugar... Pueden ver que es una escuela, un internado gigante. El lugar en si se podría decir que es una especia de purgatorio, no es el cielo ni el infierno. No se puede morir, si te dañas en un par de horas estarás como nuevo-.

-¿Y... esa arma?-Pregunto, señalándola.

-¿Porque todos preguntan eso? Trata de ser más flexible, ¿quieres?-Le respondió con un tono aburrido-Como sea, vengan-Les señalo un escalera que llevaba al campus.

-Espera-Dijo Hatsune-Tu nombre es Yuri, ¿no?-La aludida asintió-ummm… ¿cómo el género de manga de relaciones entre mujeres?-Yuri cayó al suelo con esa sugerencia, o lo que fuera.

-¡NO LO RECUERDES POR ESO!-Si de verdad estaban en el purgatorio, el grito debió levantar a los muertos que seguían allí de sus tumbas en la tierra-Vengan-Se dirigió a una escalera cercana.

-Miren allí-Les dijo, pasándoles unos binoculares. Le obedecieron y vieron otra chica, de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, que miraba hacia los lados como si buscara algo.

-Ella es Tenshi, el enemigo del Frente de Batalla-.

-¿Frente de Batalla? ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Hatsune.

-Lo explicare lo mejor que pueda-Dijo antes de comenzar a hablar-Ya les dije que en este mundo no se puede morir, pues bien, aquí llega la gente que ha tenido una mala vida, para que encuentren la felicidad y puedan pasar al siguiente plano de existencia-Ambos asintieron, dando a entender que habían entendido-Si alcanzas la felicidad, desapareces, si actúas como un estudiante normal, desapareces. El Frente de Batalla, lucha contra las intenciones de Dios por la vida injusta que se nos dio. El objetivo es borrar a Tenshi, por ahora-Finalizo su explicación. Luego de unos minutos, los hermanos entendieron que quería decir-Usamos uniformes distintos para diferenciarnos de los NPC-.

-¿NPC? ¿Ahora esto es un juego?-Pregunto Yuzuru confundido.

-Es una forma de compararlos, porque eso parecen-Explico-Actúan igual todos los días, no importa lo que hagas-.

-Ah, bueno...-.

Hatsune y Otonashi no podían apartar la vista de Tenshi, parecía demasiado frágil como para ser un enemigo fuerte, o algo más difícil de creer, si es que era un ángel como decía Yuri. Yuzuru bajo las escaleras en dirección a Tenshi, seguido de Hatsune, mientras Yuri les gritaba que no fueran.

-Oye-Dijo Yuzuru, atrayendo la atención de la chica de cabella blanco hacia él y Hatsune.

-Hum-Dijo ella, indicando que tenían su atención.

-Pues, etto… una chica allá arriba te está apuntando con un rifle-Dijo Yuzuru.

-Dijo algo de que eras un ángel, o algo así-Complemento Hatsune.

-No soy ningún ángel-Dijo ella con un tono monótono-Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-.

-Ah, excelente. ¿Entonces puedes decirme donde hay un hospital o algo parecido?-Pregunta Yuzuru, con un tono que demuestra que está harto de bromas.

-Aquí no hay hospitales, ya que la gente no enferma-Dijo ella, con su monótono tono.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Y qué pasa si alguien muere?-Pregunto Yuzuru algo más molesto, mientras que Hatsune se estremecía ante la palabra "muerte". Una nube empezó a tapar la escasa luz de la luna que llegaba de entre ellas.

-Aquí no hay hospitales... -Su tono monótono, la oscuridad repentina del lugar, su mirada sombría, los hizo quedarse helados y mudos, pero sin reaccionar, ante sus palabras.

-…Ya que aquí no puedes morir-Las nubes se hicieron a un lado y a luz de la luna llena ilumino de lleno el lugar. Los hermanos pudieron observar, solo quedándose en su lugar, a su hablante, una chica de baja estatura, con hermosos ojos amarillos, que reflejaban toda la luz de la luna que llegaba a ellos.

En ese momento no hubieran dudado de que fuera un ángel, tan solemne y hermosa era su figura, pero no pensaron en eso.

Yuzuru fue el primero en reaccionar, ante el silencio reinante.

-Entonces muéstrame, que no se puede morir aquí-La desafío, esperando poner fin a toda esa broma.

Tenshi solo lo miro, y dijo con un tono más monótono todavía, casi robotizado:

-_Sonic Hand_-.

Los hermanos observaron emocionados como desde sus mangas salían unas cuchillas, a simple vista más afiladas que cualquier cuchillo que hubieran visto, ambas del ancho de su mano y el largo de dos.

Levanto su mano derecha hasta que su boca quedo tapada por la navaja, y entonces, con un movimiento tan ágil, como elegante, salto sobre Hatsune.

Yuzuru vio como todo el tiempo a su alrededor de ralentizaba, y vio horrorizado que iba a apuñalar a su hermana. Reuniendo valor, se lanzó sobre Tenshi, desviándola de Hatsune, pero el ángulo de desviación no fue mucho, y tanto el como ella sufrieron un corte en su mejilla izquierda.

Hasune miro preocupada a su hermano, olvidándose de su herida, mientras Yuzuru se preocupaba del siguiente ataque de Tenshi. Ella solo los miro, después dio media vuelta y se alejó sola por la noche.

Una nube tapo la luna y sumió el lugar en la oscuridad nuevamente. Cuando la luz de la luna salio nuevamente, Tenshi había desaparecido. Yuzuru estaba confundido, pero se volvió al escuchar unos pasos. Era Yuri, acompañada por un chico de cabello azul, que llevaba un rifle de asalto, una AK-47 supo Yuzuru al verla, era demasiado conocida en el mundo como para no reconocerla.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Yuri al llegar, al notar los cortes-Los llevaremos al único lugar seguro de aquí, así que no se preocupen por nada-Dijo y empezó a guiarlos al trote, para poder mantener la marcha con el pesado rifle.

-¿Ya creen que esto es un purgatorio o más allá?-Pregunto con una pequeña risa el chico de cabello azul.

-Con lo que he visto, no puedo no creerlo-Respondió Yuzuru-Por cierto, ¿tu nombre es…?-.

-Hinata, Hideki Hinata-Respondio.

-Yuzuru Otonashi-Se dieron la mano en medio del trote y siguieron corriendo tras Yuri.

"-Bien-" pensó Yuzuru "-Ahora solo falta saber qué diablos pasa en este lugar-".

**No actualizare muy seguido, así que no esperen mucho de mí, bye.**


End file.
